Vaike
Vaike (ヴェイク Veiku, translated Wyck in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Michael Sorich in the English version. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Daisuke Endou.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara13.html Profile Vaike is a childhood friend and self-proclaimed rival of Chrom, and a part of the Shepherds. His main dream is to become "a warrior among warriors" and is always eager to seek challengers to prove his might. He holds Chrom with high regard more than anyone else because he was the first person who saw him as an equal. His supports reveal that he was born in the ghetto, and grew up there over the course of most of his life leading a small group of kids in child mischief and antics. However, one day Emmeryn visited his village and he swore to become a great fighter after being touched by her words. Vaike is first introduced in Chapter 2 when Lissa brings the Avatar to meet all of the Shepherds. Chrom announces that they will be heading north to Ferox to seek aid from them and he brings all of the Shepherds to help. Heading to the Northroad the shepherds encounter a Risen army. Vaike valiantly prepares for battle, only for him to realize that he has misplaced his axe. Fortunately, Miriel arrives and finds the Axe on the ground and delivers it to him. After the war, Vaike returns to the streets that raised him where he was welcomed as a hero. Personality Vaike has a large ego, always referring to himself as Teach (Ore-sama (The great me) in the Japanese version). However because of this, Vaike can't figure out why things don't go the way he thinks such as Sully getting more gifts from women than he does or Tharja's obsession over the Avatar and not him. Vaike seeks to grow stronger and nothing else to become the greatest fighter in the world. He is the person who loses things the most in the army. This is evident from his recruitment chapter in which he misplaces his axe in the beginning, which is found and returned to him by Miriel. His birthday is December 26. In Game Base Stats | Fighter |3 |24+5 |9 |0 |8 |6 |4 |5 |0 |5 | HP +5 | Axe - D | - |} Growth Rates *Note: These are his growths rates as a fighter, and not reclassed. For a list of his growth rates in alternate classes, see here. |105% |75% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |10% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Lon'qu *Vaike's Children Class Sets *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Vaike has two Male-only classes; Fighter and Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following classes instead. *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Overall Base Class Vaike plays much like a Fighter, possessing high HP and strength growths as well as a modest skill growth. Due semi-slow speed stats early on, he can set up situations for weaker units like Donnel and Olivia to get easy kills for experience. However he is vulnerable to Mages with his low resistance growths. He can promote to a Hero and Warrior giving him a broader skill pool. Vaike will grab Zeal early on, giving him the chance to finish off enemies in the beginning. As Warrior, Vaike will remain the same stat growths wise, but now with higher caps. Counter is a semi-useful skill in the beginning while Vaike is not capped, but will lose effectiveness once he has reclassed a few times. However, it is a useful way to add a bit more damage to enemies until Second Seals are readily available. This skill gains immense utility in the Lunatic+ difficulty, as enemies often have the Counter skill themselves, making long-range weapons such as bows to be the most reliable way to not suffer heavy damage, and having the Counter skill allows Vaike to use bows without being completely helpless in close combat. As a Hero, Vaike gains a useful skill, Sol to give him relief when under heavy enemy fire. Vaike can use this class to boost his Skill stat and eventually abuse a higher amount of critical and skill activation chances. Vaike's class sets can give skills like Despoil, Wrath, and Gamble to his children if he is paired up. He also has good supports like Chrom, Lon'qu, and Sully to boost his skill and speed, allowing him to become a more consistent killing machine. Although Vaike does need a bit of support to bring out all of his potential, he is not a unit to be overlooked. Reclassing Vaike two reclassing sets are the Barbarian and Thief lines. Vaike's stats will grow the most even out of all his classes while a Barbarian or a Berserker. Despite the fact that Vaike's growth rate in Luck is not the highest, the Despoil skill from the Barbarian class can be very useful for gathering money on higher difficulties. In addition, the Axefaire skill given to him as a Berserker can turn him into a very powerful tank in Vaike's base classes. Wrath and Gamble are noteworthy skills for Vaike to grab from these classes and are perfect candidate skills to pass on to his children. As a Thief related class, Vaike will gain some much needed speed. Although Gaius and Anna fare better as a permanent Assassin and Trickster respectively, Vaike will be a bit slower than Gaius, but he will be a bit stronger. However, Vaike is not suited to be a Trickster due to his low magic growth rate coupled with the classes drop of strength to boost magic. Pass, Movement +1, and Acrobat are fantastic skills for Vaike to use in any class. Quotes Event Tile *"Teach just did 10 sit-ups and didn't even break a sweat. Oh yeah!" (exp) *"Huh? A present from one of ol' Vaike's fans? How thoughtful!" (receive item) *"Teach worked in a little practice. ...Not that it's needed!" (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"Hey, so what do ya dream of doin' one day?" (dreams) *"So, whaddya do to kill time? You're hardly ever around camp." (free time) *"Hey, you look like you're in good spirits! Just finish some secret trainin'?" (happy) *"Nice work out there! You and Teach should partner up for the next fight." (team up) Replying *"Well, nothin', really. The Vaike is already master of all!" (dreams) *"Nah. Teach is happy because he...Er, his friend managed to bring a weapon for once." (happy) *"The Vaike strives for greater perfection, of course. All role models should!" (free time) *"Who is the Vaike to say no? If it's combat genius ya want, I'm your man." (team up) Asking - Married *"You're a knockout, (name), ya know that? Ain't no luckier man alive!" (compliment) *"Gods, I love you, (name)! I swear we're made for each other!" (love) *" (Name), promise you'll stay safe. "Vaike the Widower" hardly inspires fear." (Promise) *"Whatcha got there, (Name)? Don't try to hide it. The Vaike sees all!" (Gift) Replying - Married *"Pfft, relax. You could toss me off a cliff and the ground would be lucky to survive!" (promise) *"Well, I love you more! See? There's no battle Ol' Vaike can lose." (love) *"Aw, ya ruined it! It's the hair ornament ya wanted, I was gonna surprise ya..." (Gift) *"For serious?! I...I mean, of course Teach is aware of his manly charms!" (Compliment) Asking - Child *"Hey, kid. Wanna go a round with your old man? Want Teach to teach ya?" (train) *"You know, kiddo, if you need anything, Dad's more than happy to snag it for ya." (gift) *"Hey, kiddo. What was the future like? I bet Vaike Junior was the talk of the town!" (story) Replying - Child *"You're on! Ain't no way in a million dozen years you'll out-Vaike your old man!" (train) *"What? Ya don't know? The Vaike is a household name! Born to Brawl? Selected to Shepherd? Surely those names stood the test of time! Our family teaches Chrom's everything they know! It's tradition! ...Starting right now." (story) Level Up *"I am invincible!" (6+ stats up) *"Heh! The Vaike just got a lot Vaiker!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anyone wanna touch my muscles?" (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph. Teach just didn't want you all to feel bad." (0-1 stat up) *"Hot damn! The Vaike can get no stronger!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Watch Teach take you through the motions." Armory *"You need Teach to walk you through shopping basics?" (buying) *"Anything the Vaike touched should fetch a good price!" (selling) *"You can forge weapons, but you can't forge the Vaike." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Hmm, maybe 'You can't spell 'victory' without 'Vaike'!' Oh yeah, I like that one..." (misc) *"The Vaike never has an off day, but today he's definitely having an 'onner' day." (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar! Come kick back with Teach." (morning) *"Hey, Avatar! Here to break with the Vaike?" (day) *"Evenin', Avatar! Teach knows when to take a break." (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late. But the Vaike NEVER sleeps." (night) *"Heard it's your birthday, Avatar! 'Grats!" (Avatar's birthday) Roster A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person. The best at misplacing things. Born on December 26th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Right behind ya!" *"I gotcha!" *"Knock 'em silly!" *"Don't you give up!" *"Teach is watching!" *"Enter the Vaike!" *"Ready to shine? *"Look alive!" *"Who goes first?" Dual Strike *"Learn your lesson!" *"It's Vaike time!" *"Free for all!" *"My turn!" Dual Guard *"Thank me later! *"Not this time!" Defeated Enemy *"Yeah, I rule!" *"Class dismissed!" *"Anyone else?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I coulda done that!" *"What? Dead already?!" *"Thanks!" Critical *"Looks like Teach just got tenure!" *"That's enough back-talk!" *"Just you and me!" *"You want some?!" Death Possible Endings ; Vaike - Zero to Hero : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero. His unflinching self-assurance was the perfect medicine for the town's postwar squabbles, earning him the nickname "Brother Vaike." ; Vaike and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--she loved her husband, Vaike, above all else. ; Vaike and Lissa : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. ; Vaike and Sully : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged her poor husband on countless missions in the name of Ylisse. ; Vaike and Miriel : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. He lived out his days with Miriel, whose sharp mind and tongue refused to be dulled by any change of scenery. ; Vaike and Maribelle : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. But people were fonder still of Maribelle, who worked tirelessly to win them equal rights in the eyes of the law. ; Vaike and Panne : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the people were even fonder of Panne and she, in turn, grew to love the town's wild and woolly nature. ; Vaike and Cordelia : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was never a match for Cordelia, whose shining talents and beauty tended to make her husband look dull. ; Vaike and Nowi : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were even fonder of his wife, Nowi, who played with them every day and never seemed to age. ; Vaike and Tharja : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Tharja, whose frequent curse slinging put her husband in an understandably foul mood. ; Vaike and Olivia : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for his wife, Olivia, whose modest but mesmerizing dances made her more popular by far. ; Vaike and Cherche : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were fonder of Cherche, who spent her time feeding and clothing orphans everywhere. Etymology The name Vaike is a unisex name, though it is often used as a girl's name. While it has no official meaning, people with this name are known to enjoy life and lack self-discipline. The latter trait might be a reference to Vaike's starting class as a Fighter. Vaike's translated Japanese name, Wyck, is a Scandinavian name meaning "from the village". This is possibly a reference to him growing up in the slums for most of his life. Trivia *Vaike's official artwork depicts him wielding a Tomahawk. *If Vaike dies on his turn after getting his axe back from Miriel, the dialogue between the two will still occur, even in classic mode. *Vaike uses a buffer model than most other playable characters as a Fighter, Barbarian, and Warrior. Though curiously, he uses the skinny Berserker model rather than the hulking Berserker body used by NPCs and enemies. This means Barbarian Vaike actually loses muscles when he promotes to Berserker in a possible oversight. Gallery File:Vake.jpg|Vaike's portrait in Awakening. File:vake confession.jpg|Vaike confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Vaikeconfession.jpg|Vaike's full confession. File:Vaike.jpg|Concept art of Vaike. File:Vaikeconcept.jpg|Concept art of Vaike File:BanditVaike.jpg|Vaike's character model as a Barbarian BerserkerVaike.jpg|Vaike as a Berserker Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters